The present invention relates to a novel network architecture. More specifically, the present invention integrates the functions of an internet protocol (IP) router into a network processing unit that resides in a host computer's chipset such that the host computer's resources are perceived as separate network appliances.
FIG. 1 illustrates traditional internal content sources and data pipes where the data routing function is performed by a host central processing unit (CPU) and its operating system (OS) 110. Namely, the host computer may comprise a number of storage devices 120, a plurality of media engines 130, and a plurality of other devices that are accessible via input/output ports 140, e.g., universal serial bus (USB) and the like. In turn, the host computer may access a network 150 via application programming interfaces (APIs) and a media access controller (MAC).
However, a significant drawback of this data routing architecture is that the host computer's resources or devices are only accessible with the involvement of the host CPU/OS. Typically, accessing the host resources from external computers is either prohibited or it is necessary to request access through the host computer using high-level protocols. If the host CPU/OS is overtaxed, a substantial latency will exist where data flow may be stuck in the OS stacks.
Therefore, a need exists for a novel network architecture that allows a host computer's resources to be perceived as separate network appliances and are accessible without the interference of the host computer's CPU/OS.